Heir
by Skitter160
Summary: Kurama gets mistaken as a girl and gets dragged into the party to pick Hiei's bride what do you think is going to happen? hope it's not too bad please review a little ooc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the idea was inspired by another fanfic I read I don▓t remember which anymore I changed the idea a bit too

A bunch of girls stood whispering and squealing around the bulletin board. Curious as to why, Kurama, the most sought after boy in the school, decided to take a look. His flaming red hair though perfect with his green eyes, clashing with the magenta uniform. Pushing his way to the front the saw a picture of Hiei, underneath it read:

Heir to throne searching for bride there will be a dance/banquet held for the choice of seven lucky girls to compete to be his bride. The dance banquet starts at five and goes to nine on Friday. Escorts welcome.

Kurama chuckled mentally, ▒Hiei? They can▓t be talking about him!▓ after reading the description they gave of the heir.

Handsome, charming, a gentleman, and caring.

▒I▓d love to meet that Hiei!▓ Kurama thought walking home. ▒I wonder if anyone will go?▓

The next day at school first thing Kurama was approached by the girl in front of him. ⌠Do you need something?■ Kurama asked her politely.

⌠Umm. I was wondering would you escort me to the dance/banquet this Friday?■

⌠I▓m sorry,■ Kurama said apologetically. ⌠I don▓t want to go.■ The rest of the week consisted of turning down girls to the dance/banquet. By the end of the week Kurama just wanted to relax. ▒I▓m going for a walk.▓ Kurama slipped out of his school uniform and slipped an emerald shirt of traditional style, it was rather long, then pulling on some black pants.

Walking out Kurama sighed into the wind. Walking towards the park he thought. ▒I bet Hiei is bored to death, surrounded by possible brides. Wonder who he▓ll choose?▓

Meanwhile Hiei sat on a throne like chair above the crowd of girls. ▒I▓ll sneak out.▓ Standing to leave he was caught. Collapsing in the chair he sighed. ⌠This is torture.■ Looking around there were girls of every kind trying to catch his eye in their fancy dresses. Some stood in groups talking, others by the snacks chatting, and yet more trying to dance with their escorts. Each girl had already presented herself to him.

▒As if I would really choose a bride from these?▓ Hiei thought bored, looking around. ▒But with Muruko forcing me to┘▓

Outside Kurama stood looking at the gate chuckling to himself. ▒Hiei▓s probably thinking of escape right about now.▓ Kurama turned to watch the children across the street.

⌠Look a straggler.■ A guard pointed to Kurama. ⌠We better take her in or Muruko will skin us.■

The second guard nodded and began to open the gate. ⌠You▓re late. The party started half an hour ago.■ The first guard grabbed Kurama▓s arm. Kurama thought better of ripping the guard apart. ⌠I▓ll escort you to the party, miss.■

Kurama growled at the miss. ▒So I▓ve been mistaken as a girl.▓ He tried to protest but was ignored. The guard brought Kurama to the door. Upon entering there was a large hall full of doors, all ornate and beautiful. The guard led him down the hall to a large set of double doors, a low hum of music was emanating from within. The guard knocked in a pattern, which Kurama instantly memorized. The door opened and a loud orchestra was heard. The guard pushed Kurama in and he heard a click behind him.

Kurama looked around. Along the left wall was an orchestra pit followed by a dance floor. ▒Must be a ballroom.▓ Along the right wall was a line of glass windows and a door looking outside into a garden. ▒Hmm.▓ In front of this the tables of food were lined. At the end of the room was a raised area where he suspected Hiei was.

Kurama turned back to the door starting to approach it. Two guards came out of no where blocking the door. ⌠You are not allowed to leave.■ The first said.

⌠Go greet the master.■ Said the second.

Kurama turned towards the front and headed towards ⌠the master■. Taking a right he disappeared into the garden.

Looking around Hiei saw a flash of fiery red disappear into the garden. ▒Muruko will scold me if someone gets hurt.▓ Hiei reasoned taking his time to reach the garden. The girls he passed quieted as he went by, but as soon as he was gone they burst into squeals. ▒Morons!▓ Reaching the garden he went inside.

Outside in the garden there were many demonic plants. Some harmless, most mildly threatening and a few dangerous. Though the first plants you came upon were extoic earth plants. Most in bloom around the time of year, so the garden smelled lovely. The weather was beautiful too. Not seeing the girl Hiei decided to try and sense her to make things easier.

▒Kurama?▓ Hiei opened his eyes confused. He didn▓t sense any girl just Kurama. Following the spirit energy Hiei was led to the dangerous plants far in the back. ▒I haven▓t come back this far.▓ And there was Kurama climbing the six foot fence. ⌠What are you doing here?■ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the idea was inspired by another fanfic I read I don▓t remember which anymore I changed the idea a bit too

Surprised by Hiei, Kurama fell. A bud of a man eating plant caught him lowering him to the ground. ⌠Hiei.■ Kurama blushed.

⌠What are you doing here?■ Hiei asked again.

⌠Your guards brought me in and then wouldn▓t let me leave.■ Kurama pouted.

⌠So they thought you were a girl.■ Hiei grinned. ⌠I can see why,■ Hiei looked Kurama over taking in everything from his long fiery hair, girly clothes, sexy chest, fine ass, to his shoes. ⌠with what you▓re wearing.■

Kurama protested blushing. ⌠NO! And I always dress like this.■

⌠So you always look like a girl.■ Hiei stated enjoying this.

⌠I do not. Anyway shouldn▓t the heir be choosing his bride?■ Kurama felt a pang. ▒It▓s not like it▓s my business. It doesn▓t matter.▓ Another pang.

⌠I know.■ Hiei scowled toward the front. ⌠I▓d rather not.■

⌠Hiei? Are you in here?■ Muruko called loudly. ⌠It▓s time to dance.■

⌠Ugh! I forgot about that.■ Hiei groaned.

⌠Ha ha.■ Kurama chuckled.

⌠What are you chuckling for■ Hiei grinned with an evil look in his eyes. ⌠Kzumi.■

⌠Oh no.■ Kurama put his hands up in front of him. ⌠NO!■

Out on the dance floor Hiei danced with all the girls one by one. Kurama stood in the line waiting. It didn▓t take long since Hiei either refused to dance with certain girls, and at least half didn▓t actually want to dance.

⌠I save the best for lat.■ Hiei said rather loudly as he took Kurama▓s hand. The music started and the dance began. As they danced everyone watched them sweep across the floor.

⌠Why am I doing this?■ Kurama asked himself under his breath. ▒You can▓t resist helping.▓ He thought to himself.

▒This isn▓t so bad. Kurama▓s a good dancer.▓ Hiei blushed a little from their closeness.

▒Is Hiei blushing?▓ Kurama could barely believe his eyes. ▒Why?▓ The music stopped and they came to a halt.

⌠It▓s time.■ Muruko announced. ⌠Hiei.■

Hiei made his way to the front. Standing beside Muruko he looked even shorter than normal.

⌠Have you chosen the lucky seven?■ Muruko crooned. Hiei nodded. ⌠Alright if your name is called come up here and stand before us. Now tell us Hiei.■ You could cut the tension in the air like butter.

⌠K-K-Kzumi■ Hiei blurted without thinking. ▒Oh no he▓ll kill me.▓ Hiei realized once his brain reconnected.

⌠Come now, Kzumi.■ Muruko cooed after a minute of waiting. Kurama slowly made his way up. Graceful but deadly in his pose. He flashed Hiei a glare of anger though his composure was calm. ⌠Now go on.■ Muruko pushed.

Hiei ran through some names. ⌠Rasha, Isuzu, Mirei, Seki, Ginka, and Yukiyo.■ A line of beautiful girls was formed. Kzumi the gorgeous red head, Rasha a sweet black, Isuzu a charming lavender, Mirei an elegant silver, Seki a cute blue, Ginka a charismatic brunette, and Yukiyo a caring blonde.

⌠Okay the rest of you may leave.■ Waiting until the hall cleared Muruko turned to the seven. ⌠All right we will meet here tomorrow at six o▓clock. I▓ll give details then. You may go.■ The girls and Muruko left.

Waiting until they were alone Kurama approached Hiei. ⌠What were you thinking?■

⌠I-I wasn▓t.■ Hiei confessed. ⌠I▓m sorry. I shouldn▓t have gotten you involved more.■

⌠Well at least I should be able to get out of this tomorrow.■ Kurama hoped. ⌠Do you know what▓s planned?■

Hiei shook his head. ⌠Anyway Kzumi, would you like to the garden again?■

Kurama felt Muruko▓s presence in the room again. ⌠Sure. Do you have any more exotic plants?■

⌠Yes, we have many.■ Hiei answered leading her to the door. ⌠Do you like plants?■

▒Why am I playing along?▓ ⌠Oh yes, they are my favorite.■ Kurama played the part.

Entering the garden they were away from Muruko▓s prying ears. Hiei lead the way to his spot in the garden. It was in front with the harmless plants. There was a gazebo covered with hanging ivy and morning glories. A lilac bush was not far from it with a gate in the middle of the bush seeming to lead nowhere. In the center was a statue of an angel.

Hiei lead Kurama there. ⌠Here is my spot.■ Hiei pushed away some branches and revealed a clearing in the middle. A tree was sprouting in the center. ⌠So what do you think?■

The lilacs in the bush filled the air with their scent. ⌠It▓s beautiful.■ Kurama knelt down and looked at the tree. ▒Looks like he planted it.▓

⌠So how are we going to get out of this?■ Hiei asked.

⌠We? I can just tell Muruko who I am tomorrow. Or just not show up.■ Kurama reasoned testily.

⌠Kurama.■ Hiei sounded almost sad. ⌠I▓d rather not be in this situation either but Muruko will enforce attendance and she▓ll wonder why you played along.■

⌠True.■ Kurama sighed. ⌠I guess it▓s on you to not pick me.■ A pang. ▒As if he would.▓

⌠But then I ▒d have to marry one of those girls.■ Hiei whined.

⌠So? What▓s that got to do with me?■ Kurama reasoned. ⌠If you choose me you▓ll have to marry me.■

⌠True.■ Hiei thought it over a moment. ▒I think I▓d rather marry whoever and whenever I want.▓

⌠Well anyway see you tomorrow.■ Kurama moved to leave.

⌠Wait.■ Hiei grabbed his arm. ⌠Do you sense Muruko nearby?■

⌠Yes, she▓s still out there. I guess you▓d better escort me.■ Kurama sighed.

Hiei escorted Kurama to the door. ⌠Tomorrow then.■

⌠Bye.■ Kurama left walking home he thought about the others. ▒Well he did pick half demons so it won▓t be so bad for him.▓ Arriving home Kurama collapsed on his couch. ⌠Ugh!■ ▒Why do I have to do this?▓ Muruko▓s face crossed his mind. ▒I guess I▓d better pick out my clothes.▓ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the idea was inspired by another fanfic I read I don▓t remember which anymore I changed the idea a bit too

The next morning at six the girls stood before Muruko in the room from the day before. ⌠All right now that we▓re her I▓ll explain. First we▓ll test your cooking.■ A few groans. ⌠Hiei and I will be two of the judges.■

▒I hope they can cook.▓ Hiei thought as his stomach churned. ⌠You are to return her at noon with bentos. The judges will be here to try the main course. Make enough for seven. If you need to purchase materials you will be compensated.■ You could easily tell this was rehearsed.

⌠Now go.■ Muruko commanded.

⌠About the judging, is appearance counted?■ Mirei asked politely.

⌠Yes, appearance is half the score.■ Hiei smirked, he▓d just made that up.

The girls left. ▒I wonder how he▓ll do?▓ Hiei thought. ▒Wait, will he even do it?▓

Kurama went home. ▒Should I do it?▓

The phone rang. ⌠Kurama?■

⌠Hiei? What?■

⌠Make a bento.■

⌠Wha? Why?■

⌠Because if you don▓t Muruko will be suspious.■

⌠All right.■ Kurama sighed.

⌠Thanks.■

Kurama got to work returning to the room five minutes before noon. Hiei was there with the judges. Getting up Hiei came around the table.

⌠Let me see.■ Hiei demanded.

Sighing Kurama lifted the lid.

⌠It looks delicious.■ Hiei grinned.

▒Hmph.▓ The other girls thought jealously.

⌠Hiei■ Muruko said. Hiei rejoined her at the judges table. The girls presented their bentos. Three delicious looking ones, two semi appealing bentos , and two totally sickening ones.

After trying all of the bentos Hiei announced the winners after devouring all of Kurama▓s bento. ⌠Kzumi, Mirei, Isuzu, and Seki your lunches were the best.■

⌠The rest of you may leave.■ Muruko waved them away. ⌠With each of the remaining girls you will go on a date of the girl▓s choice. Depending on how you like the date you may elminate them. Dates start tomorrow. Seki you▓re first.■ Muruko waved her hand. ⌠You▓re dismissed for today.■

For his first date with Seki, Hiei had to go to dinner and a movie. A chick flick no less. His second date with Isuzu it was mini golf and ice cream. The third date with Mirei was a horror movie and a walk in the park. The fourth date with Kzumi/Kurama was doing whatever Hiei wanted since he didn▓t want to win.

After five days the girls meet again to discover the winners. Hiei and Muruko stood there before the girls to announce the finalists. (winner and finalist are the words Hiei and Kurama are thinking for this silly bride game by the way)

⌠Kzumi and Mirei are the only two I thought were the least bit interesting.■ Hiei said waving the other two away. ⌠Now it▓s my turn for a date. I get to pick. You▓re first Mirei. Our date▓s tomorrow at noon meet me here.■ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and the idea was inspired by another fanfic I read I don▓t remember which anymore I changed the idea a bit too

Mirei showed up on time the next day. She was surprised to see Hiei waiting. ⌠So uh, what are we going to do?■

⌠We▓re not going to do anything. You▓re going to prove to me you are even worthy to be in my presence.■

⌠Oh, and how am I going to do that?■ Mirei smirked.

⌠You▓re going to fight our guards each time the level will get higher as you go. Depending on the level you stop at I▓ll consider if you▓re worthy.■

⌠Sounds fine by me.■ Mirei smiled.

The first test was to get a bell from one of the guards. Next was to defeat a guard to move forward. Mirei Mirei had little trouble getting the bell. Defeating the guard on the hand took almost all her effort. She used a whip as a weapon.

▒Kurama.▓ Hiei barely watched her unable to think clearly for thoughts of Kurama in a wedding dress.

The third test was deemed unnecessary and Hiei called Muruko and told her his decision. The next day the two remaining girls were gathered.

⌠I have made my decision.■ Hiei anounced.

The girls held their breath. Kurama hoping Hiei wasn▓t about to pick him.

⌠Mirei you may leave. Kzumi you will be my bride.■ Hiei hoped Kurama wouldn▓t kill him.

⌠But Kzumi▓s a male!■ Mirei shouted.

⌠We know that.■ Muruko said calmly.

⌠What!■ Kurama shouted now.

⌠I knew it was you the whole time Kurama.■

⌠Kurama!■ Mirei hung her head in defeat.

Muruko and Mirei left to give them some privacy.

⌠Do you perhaps have a reason for choosing me?■ Kurama voice was rung with poison.

⌠Um■ Hiei couldn▓t say it.

Kurama grabbed his wrist and drug Hiei out to the garden all the way to the back where few ever ventured. He threw Hiei against the brick wall/fence. ⌠So you mean to tell me I▓m to be your bride for no good reason?■ Kurama expertly removed his clothes.

Hiei gasped unable to look at Kurama.

Kurama caressed his bare chest pressing his lips against Hiei▓s and played with a nipple. Hiei found it hard to resist. Kurama ravished his mouth then moved on to his chest. Sticking a finger in.

Hiei gasped. ▒It feels so good.▓

Kurama inserted another finger scissoring them. Undoing his own pants as he went. Readying himself before Hiei, making him beg.

⌠Please.■

⌠What?■

⌠Enter me.■

Kurama removed his fingers and entered him. Hiei screamed in pleasure and pain, though to him pain is pleasurable. Kurama started a slow rhythm, picking it up as Hiei got used to it.

⌠Faster■ Hiei panted.

Kurama entertained the idea.

⌠Harder■

Kurama smiled. Hiei was near climax. As Kurama wasn▓t so he went faster and harder than Hiei expected. Receiving moans and his name. Causing him to go faster and even harder.

⌠Kurama■ Hiei shouted. ⌠I love you.■ With that Hiei found release and Kurama comed inside of him.

Looking down at the exhausted Hiei, Kurama whispered. ⌠I love you too.■ Making Hiei blush perfusely.

⌠I never┘said that.■ Hiei protested.

Kurama just chuckled. Pulling out he licked up Hiei▓s come.

⌠Stop.■ Hiei was hardening again from the contact.

⌠Unsatisfied I see.■ Kurama smirked. ⌠Let▓s go to your room.■ Kurama handed him his clothes. Hiei quickly dressed and the two walked hand in hand to his room. Where the day was filled with moans, screams, and lots of Kurama▓s name.

author's note: crappy ending probably but I am a fluff writer and that is the end of my thoughts. Since I haven't actually even finished season two of the show. I'm only about to the fourth match of the Dark Tournment so excuse my lack of thoughts I was lucky to come up with this ending after barely knowing the charactes. 


End file.
